Back To A Better Time
by Cececat
Summary: [Cover parodies Ziggy Stardust record] Two teenagers - a girl and a guy - from the 1990s somehow find themselves sent on a mission to the 1970s to make sure "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" is made. First things first they've got to meet a few people that they once thought fictional. Though they soon realize that they fit far better this 'older' world. (Please Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: This is sort of inspired by the film _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ (that's a so-bad-it's-good 80s comedy). It's a bit childish and won't be continued unless people seem to like it. **

* * *

It was the mid 1990s. June 1995, to be exact. In the suburbs of DC life was pretty good. Nothing interesting had happened lately and everything seemed terribly quiet.

 _Buffy_ was becoming popular with many teenagers, _Rocky Horror_ was becoming even more popular as a midnight show (and began playing in a local theater), bad romance novels were being devoured up by girls, and Ziggy Stardust style rock was already something 'the parents' listened to. Cell phones were owned by more and more people. The internet was becoming accesable to many. Life was pretty good there, especially since most people were well-off financially. Though the fashion wasn't so nice.

Two kids at a local high school weren't so into that. These best friends were named Teddy and Will. The former was very interested in being a rebel. She spent much of her time pretending to be some sort of 80s Punk Rocker meets 50s Greaser. This odd combination of styles made her somewhat eccentric-seeming. Her friend was a bit less out-there. He too liked the greaser look and it somehow fit him. This made his love of David Bowie's music seem strange. That's what the two friends liked the most: David Bowie. They also watched 80s movies on Teddy's VHS player a lot. Though they liked Bowie better than any of that.

Those two, on the day this story begins, were sitting in the former's garage trying to decide what to do. They'd planned to start a rock band when summer vacation began. Only then had it dawned on them that they didn't own anything to play music on or even know how to play. Nor could they write sheet music. Teddy, in the very least, _thought_ she could write music.  
"What do we do?" she asked.

"Take lessons?" Will suggested.

"That makes sense. But don't they cost a lot of money?"

Will sighed wearily. "Look, dude. I don't have any more answers than you do! Why don't we go look around, try to find-"

"Why don't we ask a fortune teller? There's one down the street from that coffee shop that just opened a few months ago. Why not go there?"

Since Will didn't have the energy to argue he just went along with this odd idea. The two of them left the garage and walked to the fortunr teller's shop. It – and the coffee place – weren't too far from Teddy's house. She lived near many shops. This was much better than could be said for Will. His family lived a bit farther away from the school they both attended. And they didn't live in a nice house. No, they owned a smaller place that didn't have a garage. By the local standards they were poor. But most people in the area were pretty wealthy so that wasn't saying much. Though it was why Will hung out with a strange person like Teddy.

The fortune teller's shop they'd found themselves in front of looked ancient. That was probably intended by the owner. Why would anyone go to a fortune teller who worked at a nice modern place with clear glass windows and a neon sign? That's just silly. Such a place must look sort of shabby and resemble something out of a fantasy story. It's got to look magic.

This place was a dismal looking affair of chipped paint and spiderwebs. The front door was made of wood and had been painted a 'TARDIS Blue' color many years ago. On the door was a faded sign that said 'open' in large, friendly letters.

Nervously, Teddy opened the door.

The inside of the shop was lit only a few oil lamps. There were many scarves hung here and there from the ceiling.  
"Hello?" Teddy called.

"Can we just leave?" Will whispered. Though he refused to admit it he was very scared. It was so creepy there.

Before his friend could reply, an old woman appeared clad in a draping black dress. She'd gray hair tied back with a colorful silk scarf, terribly pale skin, and wide grey eyes that seemed to stare into ones very soul. The only makeup she wore was a hint of reddish lipstick and a touch of glittery eyeshadow.

"My name is Miss Susan. What do you want?" she asked.

"Er, some advice," Will said nervously.

"Oh!" she said, with surprising energy for her age. "The band. You're the ones trying to start a band. You want to know whether or not it will work out…"  
Teddy nodded.

"Well, it will," Miss Susan told them. "Very well. But not here

"Should we pay you?" Will asked, after a moment.

"No, no. I know you already in some ways. I've seen more of your future and past than of most people's. It was actually an honor to meet you. Speaking of meetings, there's someone you'd better meet… MRS. SCOTT! GET IN HERE!"

"ARE THEY HERE?" someone shouted in reply.

"OBVIOUSLY!"

Then, a woman in her 40s entered the dimly-lit room. She had light brown hair and a strange somberness to her appearance. Her skin was very pale in contrast to the dark clothes and she seemed somewhat sickly as if she didn't eat much.

"Hello, ma'am," Will said.

"Hello, Teddy. I've told Susan all about you," Mrs. Scott replied. "And, of course, William. I've remember you so well."

By then Will was becoming somewhat frightened. "What's going on here?"

Mrs. Scott smiled oddly. "I've been waiting for you for many years. Ever since my husband died I've been especially interested in you two kids. Now here we finally are!"

"What Mrs. Scott means is that she needs to take you back in time for a very important reason. Have any of you ever seen the _The Rocky Horror Pictyure Show_? No? Well, that's probably for the best. What matters is that this movie only exists because of you. In the year 1995 you two get sent back in time to the year 1974 so that you can collect information of a few of the chracters."

"What happens if we don't?" Teddy asked.

Mrs. Scott sighed wearily. "You do. It's a stable time loop, kid. How else would I know you already? That was a rhetorical question. Anyway… Miss Susan will help you with the traveling itself. Her dear old grandfather was an expert at this sort of thing. Please just hurry. Without you a lot of unfortunate things could and would happen."

At this point Will had decided to just tune everything out. All he'd wanted was to go learn how to tplay gutair or something. Now he was being recruited for a time-travel adventure that Teddy seemed very interested in. This wasn't a good day.

"You need to leave now, I think," Susan muttered. "Come along now."

The two teenagers followed her into another room. This was just too strange – even for Teddy. Both thought that time-travel was impossible. Yet Teddy wished it wasn't, while Will was too busy mentally panicking to do much opinion-forming.

Soon enough they reached a well-lit room. Everyone's eyes had to adjust to this for a moment. When they could all properly see again, Miss Susan opened up a box and took out a strange clockwork device.

"Will the both of you grab onto a handle?"

They two friends did. Teddy actually wanted to time-travel, even though she'd always thought it impossible. This clockwork box with its handles and gears seemed so real. Like Doc Brown's Delorean it had a little screen that displayed a date. Sometime in the summer 1974. Unlike Doc's delorean there was also a place keyed in. Apparently they'd be going to ohio. Will had cousins in Ohio. Cousins that hadn't been born in the 1970s.

All this strangeness seemed so terribly real that the two teenagers couldn't help but suddenly belive in time travel. This call to adventure was too strong. There was a feeling that it was meant to be. Of course, that feeling resulted from the stable time loop willing them to do what they'd already done.

"Ready to go?" Susan asked, clicking a few buttons.

"Ready," Teddy replied cheerfully.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
